Harry et l'ange noire
by bigmistake
Summary: Harry est anéantie aprés le décés de son parrain. Néanmoins, la nouvelle année lui réserve bien des surprises...dont une nouvelle étudiante, mystérieuse et belle encore en plus.
1. Un harry déboussolé

**Alors, voilà la première fiction de ma co-auteuse (pas dans le sens où elle m'aide pour mes fics, dans le sens où on est deux à se partager le compte bigmistake:)). Elle ne fera pas de mise à jour elle même, donc je posterais tout se qu'elle aura le courage de me passer...et de finir!!**

**Les premiers chapitre sont court, mais les prochains sont plus long...heureusement.**

**En tout cas, un tonnerre d'applaudissement (comment ça vos parents vont croire que vous étes cinglés si vous applaudissez devant votre ordi, tout seul(e) en plus? c'est pas grave, applaudissez quand même:)) pour PFR, l'auteuse de cette potterfiction. (elle vas me tuer quand elle verras le surnom que je lui ait mis... priés pour moi svp!!)**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**1er chapitre : Un Harry déboussolé**

**Tout était calme sur Privet drive, la rue était déserte ; seule la fenêtre du N°4 l'éclairait. On pouvait y apercevoir un jeune homme, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Tous ceux qui habitaient ici pensaient que c'était un délinquant mais en fait Harry Potter n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'ils croyaient. En vérité, c'était un jeune sorcier de 15 ans qui allait rentrer en 6ème année à la célèbre école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Et dans se monde là, il n'était pas un délinquant, quoique, et encore moins un sorcier ordinaire. En effet on l'appelait le survivant! **

**Un soir d'Halloween ses parents se firent tuer par le plus grand et sans aucun doute le plus terrifiant des mages noirs : Lord Voldemort. Celui ci essaya de tuer Harry qui n'avait alors qu'1an à l'aide de l' Avada Kedavra, mais son sortilège se retourna contre lui et il disparut. Harry fut alors abrité sous le toit de sa tante et de son oncle, les Dursley où il vécut 11 ans avant de découvrir ses pouvoirs et qui il était vraiment dans le monde des sorciers. Mais, et cela faisait dèjà 1 an, Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de revenir au pouvoir!**

**Comme tous les soirs depuis son entrevue avec Dumbledore, Harry repensait a toutes ses années avec ses amis , Hermione et Ron... Ainsi qu'a sa troisième, lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence de son parrain condamné à tort. Mais voici que depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, l'homme qui avait remplacé son père était mort, il était mort à cause de lui. A cette pensée les yeux de Harry brillèrent, Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il joue une fois de plus au héros! Pourquoi n'avait t'il pas écouté Hermione ? **

**- Si je l'avais écouté il ne serait pas mort et je n'aurais pas mis mes amis en danger. Sirius tu me manques !**

**Il tapa dans un mur, sans que cela ne lui fasse le moindre effet. C'était comme si la peine qu'il ressentait dans son cœur annulait la douleur dans son corps.**

**Depuis le début des vacances Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il revoyait sans cesse son parrain tomber dans l'arcade, ou, il se voyait perdre contre Voldemort lors du combat final et tous ses amis morts à côté de lui. En repensant à la prophétie Harry éprouva une soudaine colère.**

**- Si Dumbedore me l'avait annoncé plus tôt je ne serais pas en train de pleurer Sirius ! mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur celui ci.**

**Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre comme Ron, pourquoi m'a t'on choisi ? Je voudrais tellement avoir tous ceux que j'aime auprès de moi mais au lieu de ça ils disparaissent peu à peu à cause de cet homme! Je te jure Voldemort je te tuerai pour venger Cédric, Sirius, mes parents et tous les autres !**

**Il regarda l'horloge dans environ 5 min il aurait 16 ans ! Il détourna les yeux et vit à l'horizon 3 hiboux !**


	2. Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles

**2ème chapitre : Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles**

**Harry se retira de la fenêtre pour les laisser passer. Il y avait deux hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas et, se qu'il avait pris de loin pour un troisième n'était autre que Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore. Chez les hiboux, l'un avait des plumes mordorées et portait une lettre tout comme l'autre qui lui, avait des reflets violets. La première lettre provenait du ministère de la magie et la seconde du notaire.**

**- Pourquoi le notaire m'envoie une lettre, bon on verra plus tard, et le ministère… je n'ai rien fait cette fois pourtant!**

**Harry ouvrit la lettre qui provenait du ministère.**

_Cher Mr Potter_

_Je suis extrêmement confus de ne pas avoir prêté une oreille plus attentive à vos déclarations concernant Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Mais depuis l'incident de fin d'année au ministère de la magie je dois bien reconnaître que vous aviez raison. Je vous pris d'accepter mes plus plates excuses ! Au terme d'un interrogatoire mené sur la personne de Lucius Malfoy nous avons appris que Peter Pettigrow était bien en vie et aidait vous savez qui. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé avec mes proches collaborateurs de décerner l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe__à Mr Sirius Black à titre postume et de le blanchir devant toute la communauté des sorciers. _

_Ministre de la magie._

_Cornélius Fudge_

**Cette nouvelle fit sourire Harry, enfin son parrain était innocenté et Peter Pettigrow condamné ! Harry ouvrit aussitôt la lettre du notaire.**

_Cher Mr Potter_

_Je vous prierais de venir avec votre ami Mr Remus Lupin dans mon bureau sur le chemin de traverse le 3 août pour l'héritage de Mr Sirius Black._

_Mr andéus morto._

**Harry qui avait retrouvé quelque peu le sourire se renfrogna à l'idée d'allait prendre son héritage. Puis il prit la lettre de Fumsek.**

**- Que me veut encore Dumbledore ?**

_Cher Harry_

_Je me doute que tu dois être triste (Sirius) mais aussi en colère que je ne t'ai pas révélé la prophétie avant l'histoire du ministère. Mais on ne peut revenir en arrière même si on en a très envie. J'ai une information importante à te donner, Nous avons l'intention de célébrer l'enterrement (en quelque sorte) de Sirius demain. Des membres de l'ordre viendront te chercher ce soir pour t' accompagner au Square Grimmaud où tu finiras tes vacances. En ce qui concerne les résultats de tes buses je te les donnerai en main propre au square grimaud._

_Dumbledore_

**Après avoir lu la lettre Harry entendit son oncle et sa tante se préparer alors il rangea ses lettres et laissa sa fenêtre ouverte pour permettre à Hedwige de rentrer de sa balade.**


	3. Arrivée au Square Grimaud

**3ème chapitre : Arrivée au Square Grimaud**

**Harry entra dans la cuisine. Sa tante essayait d'obliger son Dudlichounet à manger son pamplemousse tandis que son oncle lisait tranquillement son journal.**

**- Bonjour**

**Personne ne répondit, Harry n'y fit pas attention, il y était habitué. Il mangea son pamplemousse et allait remonter se doucher lorsqu'il repensa à la lettre de Dumbledore.**

**- Oh fait, Oncle Vermon, ce soir des membres de l'ordre vont venir me chercher, vous ne me verrez plus cet été.**

**- Très bien, y aura-t-il cet homme avec eux ?**

**- Sûrement !**

**Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son oncle qui passait du rouge au vert et au bleu. Depuis l'entrevue sur le quai de la gare avec Maugrey, les Dursley étaient devenue très agréables. La tante Pétunia avait emmené Harry au début des vacances s'acheter des vêtements à sa taille. Il avait eut aussi de nouvelles lunettes. La vie était devenu beaucoup plus agréable malgré les incessant " tu leur as dit que tout va bien à... enfin tu sais !" Harry avait aussi de l'argent de poche en échange de petits boulots.**

**Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre il vit Hedwige, et lui donna un mot pour l'ordre, puis il alla se doucher.**

**Harry passa le reste de sa journée à faire sa valise ou à essayer de dormir pour rattraper sa nuit blanche et pour avoir meilleure mine devant Lupin et les autres.**

**Soudain vers 18h il entendit les Dursley l'appeler. Il descendit et vit Remus, Maugrey et quelques autres personnes dans la salle à manger.**

**Lupin avait l'air malade.**

**- Bonjour Harry dit Lupin**

**- Bonjour Lup...**

**- Tu peux m'appeler Remus tu sais !**

**- Bien... Remus.**

**Remus sembla inquiet en le voyant, Harry n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et il était aussi très cerné. Ceux qui montaient la garde devant chez les Dursley racontaient souvent à Remus que la chambre d'Harry n'était que très peu éteinte la nuit. Pour beaucoup au Square Grimaud ce fut pareil après la mort de Sirius, personne ne pouvait dormir mais ça n'avait duré que quelques jours ! Peut être que pour Harry son deuil mettrait fin après l'enterrement et la visite chez le notaire.**

**- Tout le monde va bien ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Voldemort et de Bellatrix ? En prononçant le prénom de Lestrangue le visage paisible d'Harry s'était tendu de colère et de haine.**

**- Non, Harry, lui et ses mangemorts n'ont rien fait, ils doivent attendre le bon moment. Mais maintenant je pense que l'on ne va pas plus abuser de l'hospitalité de ton oncle et de ta tante. A ces mots Remus tourna sa tête vers Maugrey comme pour lui demander son avis. **

**- Non Remus on doit attendre le signal qui devrait apparaître dans 1 min.**

**- Très bien Maugrey, en attendant, Harry va chercher ta valise avec Tonks.**

**Harry et Tonks montèrent, aucun des deux ne parla. Arrivés en bas, Rémus prit la valise d'Harry qui dit au revoir aux Dursley. Tous virent des étincelles vertes dans le ciel, alors Maugrey donna à Harry une vieille bottine.**

**- Potter prend cette bottine d'ici 15 sec elle t'emmènera où tu sais. déclara Maugrey.**

**Harry hésita depuis sa quatrième année, Harry n'aimait vraiment pas les Portoloins, il n'avait pas confiance. Rémus se mit derrière lui et lui dit**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait il n'y a aucun risque. Harry prit la bottine et se sentit transporté. **

**Il arriva aussitôt dans le salon du Square Grimaud. Il reprit ses esprits et vit à quelque mètre devant lui un elfe de maison répugnant !**

**- TOI, JE VAIS TE TUER, COMMENT AS TU PU NOUS TRAHIR? A CAUSE DE TOI SIRIUS EST...Harry ne put finir sa phrase il allait attraper Kreattur lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha, c'était Remus.**

**- Harry calme toi !**

**- Me calmer, tu me dis de me calmer...alors que cet...ce traître ...c'est à cause de lui si Sirius est...LÂCHE MOI? JE VAIS LE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS ?**

**- HARRY ! Arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine, je sais, c'est dur à accepter après ce qu'il a fait mais tu ne peux pas le tuer, c'est un être humain.**

**Remus se tourna vers Tonks. **

**- Tonks fais le sortir d'ici tout de suite !**

**Tonks se précipita, attrapa Kreatur qui lança un sourire hypocrite à Harry, et le jeta dans le couloir. Harry se calma peu à peu. Remus le lâcha et lui dit.**

**- A l'avenir essaye de rester calme devant lui, d'autre part, je pense que certaines personnes t'attendent avec impatience dans la cuisine ! Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps !**

**Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras;**

**- Oh Harry je me faisais un sang d'encre, comment vas-tu ? Tu as assez mangé? Ils t'ont bien traité j'espère !!**

**- Molly laisse Harry respirer un peu ! lança Mr Weasley il vient à peine d'arriver ! **

**- Oui tu as raison, mais...**

**- Tout va bien Mme Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Harry vit autour de la table Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Ginny et certains membres de l'ordre.**

**- Salut Harry lancèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.**

**- Salut...**

**Voyant qu'Harry n'était pas en colère contre eux ils se précipitèrent tous deux sur lui. Harry était très heureux de les revoir, même si avant il aurait tout donné pour ne pas les voir ! L'atmosphère qui était tendue à son arrivée dans la cuisine devint plus conviviale. **

**Au bout d'un moment Mme Weasley cria que si ils voulaient parler ils allaient dans le salon car sinon ils n'auraient pas à manger ce soir. Alors tous partirent en direction de la salle à manger. Sur le chemin Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius qui aurait été très heureux de voir tout ce monde chez lui. Mais cette pensée s'envola en voyant un des feus d'artifice des jumeaux voler vers la cuisine. Tous entendirent Mme Weasley crier" FRED, GEORGE VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!". Les jumeaux eux étaient bien embêtés, ils allaient passer un mauvais moment avec leur mère, tout le monde riait en voyant leur tête déconfite.**

**Enfin après un long moment d'attente, la table fut mise et le repas arriva, il était excellent, Remus était content de voir Harry rire un peu**


	4. Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre4 : Joyeux anniversaire !**

**Tout le monde parlait, Harry lui, écoutaient les conversations plus qu'il n'y participait. Elles passaient du quiddich, à la politique et aux cours. Personne ne semblait penser à l'enterrement de demain. Tard dans la soirée Mme Weasley alla dans la cuisine, elle réapparut avec dans ses mains un énorme gâteau qu'elle posa devant Harry. Dessus il était écrit " Bon anniversaire Harry".**

**- Mais...enfin...vous n'auriez pas dût ! Bégaya Harry**

**- Bien sur que si, tu vas avoir 16 ans, ça se fête et en plus ça m'a fait plaisir de te faire ce gâteau !**

**Hermione, Ron et Remus arrivèrent eux aussi près de lui avec un cadeau chacun.**

**Hermione lui donna son cadeau en premier. Harry essaya de deviner. D'après la forme et la largeur du paquet ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être un livre!**

**Il ouvrit le paquet, dedans il y avait une montre. Pas n'importe qu'elle montre, une montre de sorcier. Elle donnait l'heure mais pouvait dire où étaient les personnes que tu validais.**

**- Ouah, merci Hermione c'est un très beau cadeau.**

**Ensuite Ron donna son cadeau. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une représentation en argent du vif d'or.**

**- Merci beaucoup Ron il est très beau, je l'adore mais ça a dut te coûter cher !**

**Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge et il marmonna que ce n'était pas grave, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**

**Remus s'approcha d'Harry et lui mit son cadeau entre les mains.**

**- C'est de la part de plusieurs personnes de l'ordre Harry.**

**Harry devina qu'à la forme du paquet ça ne pouvait qu'être des livres. En effet quand il ouvrit le paquet il découvrit toute sorte de livres de défense contre les forces du mal.**

**- Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé, ça me servira beaucoup cette année.**

**Pendant que Mme Weasley découpait le gâteau et que les conversations reprenaient Remus chuchota à l'oreille de Harry.**

**- Quand la soirée sera finit viens me voir dans le salon, il faut que je te donne certaines choses mais sans tes amis.**

**- Bien, à tout à l'heure.**

**Remus retourna auprès de Tonks et Maugrey.**

**Le gâteau était délicieux et la soirée s'éternisa jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais la majorité des membres devaient repartir alors Mme Weasley décréta que c'était l'heure d'allé se coucher. Alors que Ron entrait dans leur chambre, Harry partit en direction de l'escalier.**

**- Où est ce que tu vas ?**

**- J'ai oublié quelque chose en bas, j'arrive, à tout de suite.**

**Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le salon, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Remus qui était assis sur le canapé. Il se mit à côté de celui ci et attendit.**

**Après quelque minute Remus prit son courage à deux mains et commença son explication.**

**- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici sans tes amis, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en eux mais parce que c'est assez personnel. Eh bien voila, j'ai plusieurs choses à te donner. Tout d'abord je vais te donner le cadeau de Sirius ainsi qu'une lettre qui t'était destinée si il lui arrivé quelque chose qui l'empêcherai d'être parmis nous ce soir.**

**Il lui remit un paquet et une lettre.**

**- Avant que tu n'ouvre la lettre et le cadeau je voudrais aussi te donner ceci.**

**Il lui tendit une autre lettre ainsi qu'un cadre.**

**- Cette lettre a été écrite par tes parents, ils me l'ont donné pour que je te la remette lors de tes 16 ans s'ils mourraient avant. En ce qui concerne le cadre c'est de ma part j'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir. Je vais te laisser pour ouvrir et découvrir ce que je viens de te donner, si tu veux m'en parler plus tard, n'hésite pas !**

**Remus se leva et laissa Harry. Il prit tout d'abord le cadre et vit que c'était une photo de Sirius, James, Lily et Remus. Queudvert devait être celui qui avait prit la photo. Il prit ensuite la lettre de Sirius. En l'ouvrant il sentit une boule dans son estomac. **

_Cher Harry_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Peut être croira tu que c'est de ta faute mais détrompe toi. La seule personne responsable est Voldemort !_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir put rester plus longtemps avec toi. Mais je voulais quand même te donner un cadeau assez spécial. Un mot sera dans le paquet pour t'expliquer. Sache que ce cadeau vient aussi de Dumbledore. Ne fait pas de bêtises, ne cherche pas les ennuis. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu Harry James Potter._

_Je t'aime_

_Patmol_

_PS : Dis à, Severus merci... car grâce a lui j'aurais put t'aider au département des mystères et mourir comme je l'ai toujours souhaité._

**En effet Severus avait prévenu Sirius que son neveu était en danger alors qu'il aurait pût se taire.**

**Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître à la fin de sa lecture. Il prit le paquet, regarda ce qu'il contenait et fut étonné de voir deux baguettes il lut le petit mot qui les accompagnait.**

_Ce sont les baguettes de tes parents, j'ai pensé que comme ça tu aurais au moins un souvenir d'eux. Je n'aurais jamais put les avoir sans l'aide de Dumbledore alors remercie le aussi._

_Patmol_

**Il les sortit de leur boîte, en les voyant Harry ne pût s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler il murmura.**

**- Merci Sirius, merci beaucoup.**

**Il prit ensuite la lettre de ses parents et il lut.**

_Mon chéri_

_Si Remus t'a donné cette lettre c'est que Voldemort a réussi à nous tuer. Mon petit nous nous doutons que ça doit être dur pour toi. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir put te permettre d'avoir une famille. Maintenant tu as 16 ans. J'espère que malgré notre absence tu es heureux et qu'on s'occupe bien de toi. Tu dois aussi connaître à présent la prophétie, ne te préoccupe pas d'elle pour l'instant tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Dans la lettre tu découvriras un médaillon, quand tu l'ouvriras une mélodie s'en échappera c'est celle que je te chantais quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé pour te calmer. Comme nous aimerions moi et ton père savoir à quoi tu ressemble. Je vais quand même laisser ton père écrire un petit mot. (Il en meurt d'envie)_

_Je t'embrasse tendrement ta maman qui t'aime._

_Mon grand_

_Je ne peux croire que lorsque tu liras cette lettre tu auras 16 ans, alors que je t'ai sur les genoux et que tu ne dis encore que Papa. J'ai glissé dans cette lettre une photo de toi et de nous. Là tu essayes de mâcher l'enveloppe. J'espère que tu me ressemble ! Mais bien entendu aussi à ta mère, d'ailleurs tu as déjà ses yeux verts étincelants ! De si beaux yeux._

_Vu ton caractère et les blagues que tu fais à ta mère tu deviendras sûrement un grand sorcier ! En ce qui concerne Voldemort ne t'en occupe pas tout de suite tu ne dois pas être encore prêt. Fais attention à toi mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive ta mère et moi, nous serons toujours auprès de toi pour te protéger. Nous serons à jamis dans ton coeur,ne l'oublie pas._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton papa adoré_

_PS : Nous t'aimons très fort, notre fils chéri !_

**Harry posa la lettre les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir sa tristesse, il regarda la photo, comme l'avait dit son père ils étaient à trois, il prit le pendentif qui était en forme de lune, il était en argent et avait la finesse d'un médaillon sûrement grâce à un sort, dedans il y avait un petit mot.**

_Mets la photo d'une personne qui t'es chère à l'intérieur ! C'est ce que j'avais fait pour ton père._

_Maman_

**Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, Harry avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, elle le calma, le relaxa, bien plus qu'aucune autre chose avant. Il reposa la lettre sur le canapé et contempla la photo. Il murmura: **

**- Vous me manquez, je voudrais tellement vous voir ! Vous me manquez tellement !**

**Il resta dans le canapé pendant un long moment, mais il se dit qu'il était temps de sécher ses larmes et d'aller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Ron étendu sur son lit, il dormait déjà profondément. Harry se mit en pyjama et se coucha. **


	5. L'enterrement

**Chapitre 5 : Enterrement **

**Nooooon !**

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore une fois revu Sirius passer à travers le voile de l'arcade. Il tourna la tête et vit Ron, dormir la bouche ouverte. Au moins je ne l'ai pas réveillé pensa t'il, Voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, Harry se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il y trouva Mme Weasley et Remus.**

**- Oh Harry tu es déjà réveillé !**

**- Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar...Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas ! Oh fait merci Remus pour la photo, c'est très gentil.**

**- Pas de quoi. Harry, Albus viendra te chercher pour t'emmener lui même au ministère, pour la cérémonie de Sirius. Sur ce je vais vous laisser. A tout à l'heure Harry, Molly.**

**Mme Weasley déposa une assiette devant Harry. Celui ci mangea, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la cérémonie qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard. Hermione et Ginny entrèrent, elles se mirent à table et essayèrent de parler à Harry, C'était peine perdu celui ci perdu dans ses pensées ne leur répondait pas. Au bout d'un moment Mme Weasley demanda à Ginny d'aller réveiller son frère, ce qu'elle fit avec grand plaisir. Hermione et Harry entendirent Ron pester contre sa sœur. La matinée se déroula normalement. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis leur repas, les quatre amis s'installèrent dans le salon pour parler un peu. **

**Harry jouait aux échecs versoin sorcier avec Ron quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva.**

**- Harry nous partons d'ici vingt minutes alors tu devrais aller te préparer, à tout de suite **

**Sur ce il repartit dans la cuisine discuter avec les membres de l'ordre. Harry se leva et partit dans sa chambre sous le regard étonné de ses camarades. **

**En effet lorsque Dumbledore était arrivé tout le monde avait levé la tête sauf Harry qui avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir, et les deux hommes le plus souvent complices, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, s'étaient à peine regardés. **

**Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût agir ainsi avec le professeur Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à pardonner à l'homme qui l'avait ignoré toute une année. Il prit un pantalon et une chemise noir, s'habilla et descendit. En chemin Harry se dit qu'il devait au moins essayé de parler au directeur.**

**Dumbledore l'attendait.**

**- Comment allons nous y aller ? demanda Harry**

**- Mr Fudge m'a autorisé à créer un portoloin... Je vois que les Dursley t'ont bien traité cette année !**

**- Oui, en effet, grâce à leur petite discussion avec Maugrey.**

**Dumbledore prit dans ses mains une balle de foot et la donna à Harry.**

**- Nous devrions partir dans 5 secondes.**

**Harry sentit un crochet le prendre par le nombril et il se retrouva devant l'entrée du ministère de la magie. Les statues détruites par Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient été réparées et remises en place. Dumbledore le conduisit directement dans la salle de l'arcade, ils entrèrent. Les gradins avaient été eux aussi rénovés. On aurait put croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas pensa Harry avec amertume. **

**- Oh ! Mr Potter, vous êtes arrivés, Bonjour Albus. Comment allez-vous Harry ?**

**- Très bien Mr le ministre, enfin j'irais encore mieux quand Voldemort sera mort ! Merci pour Sirius, même si c'est un peu tard pour le blanchir...**

**Harry était bien décidé à mettre Mr Fudge mal à l'aise pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, lui, et ses moments de folies comme il le disait si bien à la gazette. **

**- Oui, en effet et j'en suis vraiment ...enfin c'est du passé et...**

**- Que comptez-vous faire en ce qui concerne Peter Pettigrow ?**

**- Eh bien...je...nous verrons plus tard. Je dois vous laisser !**

**Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et remarqua que celui ci avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le professeur se tourna vers lui et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire.**

**- Euh...Professeur je voulais vous remercier pour les baguettes de mes parents, et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour...**

**- Non Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu venais de perdre Sirius ! Et tu as aussi appris que je ne t'avais pas dit la vérité pendant 15 ans. Qui n'aurait pas perdu son sang froid !! Par contre je veux que tu sache que j'ai fait ça pour ton bien. De rien pour le cadeau mais je n'ai fait qu'aider, c'est Sirius qui a eut l'idée. Je suis désolé Harry mais je vais devoir te laisser pour discuter de certaines choses avec Fudge. **

**En attendant ses amis, Harry s'assit et contempla la salle, il se rappela tous ce qui s'était passé lors de son intervention au ministère. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, c'est fini, il est mort, on ne peut rien y faire !!!! Il faut que je me reprenne !**

**- Harry tu ne vas pas avec Ron et Hermione ? dit Remus**

**- je ne vous avez pas vu arriver !**

**- je vois ça, vas les rejoindre, ils sont inquiets pour toi, tu devrais sourire et t'amuser un peu au lieu de repenser à ce qui c'est passé.**

**- Oui, tu as sans doute raison... bon je vais las rejoindre, si tu cherche Dumbledore il est avec le ministre.**

**- Bien. Merci.**

**Harry rejoignit ses amis, il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient inquiets, mais ils ne dirent rien. Un sorcier les appela et la cérémonie commença. Il y avait tous les membres de l'ordre ainsi que quelques personnes du ministère. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de Harry, il ne pleurait pas, il avait dût sûrement verser toutes les larmes de son corps chez les Dursley. Lorsque le mage eut finit son discours, Tous les sorciers présents jetèrent une rose rouge dans l'arcade. A la fin de la célébration, les membres qui constituaient l'assemblée vinrent voir Remus et Harry pour leur présenter leurs condoléances. Puis les membres de l'ordre retournèrent au Square Grimaud. **

**Dumbledore les accompagna au cas où il y aurait une attaque contre Harry. Arrivé à Square Grimaud Dumbledore interpella Harry.**

**- Harry, j'ai oublié de te donner ceci. Je dois y aller, prend bien soin de toi.**

**Le directeur donna une lettre à Harry et s'en alla. Harry partit dans le salon où été déjà installé ses amis ainsi que Remus, Maugrey, Tonks et Mr et Mme Weasley. Il s'assit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il regarda à l'intérieur, c'était les résultats des buses.**

**- Harry qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron**

**- Les résultats des buses et la liste des affaires pour poudlard, Dumbledore vient de me les donner.**

**- Ouvre !!!!! s'écria Hermione**

**Harry ouvrit la lettre des buses.**

**Cher Mr Potter voici les résultats de vos buses. Pour avoir une buse il faut que vous ayez la mention Efforts exceptionnels ou Optimal.**

**Les cours que vous suivrez cette année sont notés au bas de votre parchemin.**

**Sortilège**

**Connaissance : Efforts Exceptionnels**

**Pratique : Optimale**

**Métamorphose**

**Connaissance : Optimale**

**Pratique : Efforts Exceptionnels**

**Défense contre les forces du mal **

**Connaissance : Optimale**

**Pratique : Optimale (vous avez un énorme potentiel en cette matière, bravo)**

**Soin aux créatures magiques **

**Connaissance : Efforts Exceptionnels **

**Pratique : Efforts Exceptionnels**

**Potion**

**Connaissance : Efforts Exceptionnels**

**Pratique : Optimale**

**Divination**

**Connaissance : acceptable**

**Pratique : Piètre**

**Histoire de la magie**

**Connaissance : Piètre**

**Vous avez donc obtenu 10 buses sur 13.**

**Mr Potter étant donné vos résultats vous pourrez poursuivre cette année les cours de potion, métamorphose, soin aux créatures magiques, défense contre les force du mal et sortilège.**

**Harry n'en revenait pas. Il donna ses résultats à Remus qui lui tendait la main. Hermione ne tenait pas en place.**

**- Tes résultats sont excellents Harry ! Exactement le même nombre de buses que ton père ! déclara Remus avec un grand sourire, je suis très fier de toi.**

**Hermione prit la lettre et s'écria **

**- dix buses, ouahoooooooooo, c'est super Harry en plus tu vas pouvoir devenir auror. Je suis très contente pour toi. **

**Harry aperçut une autre lettre, il l'a prit et lut.**

**Cher Mr Potter je voudrai vous demandez si vous voudriez accepter le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Donnez-moi votre réponse le soir de la rentrée.**

**Professeur McGonagall.**

**Harry sauta de joie, tout le monde le regarda et il annonça qu'il était capitaine, tout le monde fut content pour lui. Tout le monde peut être pas, Ron qui était derrière lui avait une tête déçue. Mais lorsque son meilleur ami se retourna il le félicita comme tous les autres. Les membres de l'ordre s'en allèrent et Harry et les autres discutèrent jusqu'a ce que Mme Weasley les envoit se coucher car le lendemain ils devaient aller au chemin de traverse. **


	6. Chemin de Traverse et héritage

**Chapitre 6 : Chemin de Traverse et héritage**

**- Harry, réveille toi, c'est l'heure.**

**Après avoir jugé que Harry était aussi réveillé que possible Mme Weasley se dirigea vers Ron qui dormait encore profondément.**

**- RON WEASLEY!!! ON SE LEVE !!!!!!**

**Voyant que ses cris n'avaient aucuns effets sur son fils Molly prit sa baguette et arrosa Ron qui se réveilla en sursaut. Les deux amis descendirent après s'être habillé. Ils y trouvèrent plusieurs membres de l'ordre ainsi que Ginny et Hermione. **

**- Comment va-t-on aller sur le chemin de traverse Remus ?**

**- Nous allons, toi et moi prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour arriver directement chez le notaire, les autres prendront le magicobus.**

**- D'accord.**

**Harry se mit dans le feu ainsi que Lupin, qui jeta la poudre et prononça "cabiné Andeus". Harry se sentit tourner, il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains le long du corps, ce moyen de transport était de loin celui qu'il détestait le plus. Quand il se sentit ralentir il leva les mains pour ne pas s'écraser le nez le premier par terre. Il sentit enfin le sol au bout de ses doigts, il se redressa en même temps que Remus.**

**- Bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Lupin. Je vois que vous êtes très ponctuels. Bien bref de bavardage, asseyez vous je vous prie nous allons commencer. **

**Mr Andeus était un homme de haute taille, maigre et assez froid d'apparence. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme ressemblé à un mort. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était très tendue. Une fois que Remus et Harry furent assis, le notaire commença.**

**- Bien, comme vous devez le savoir, vous êtes ici pour prendre connaissance des dernières volontés de votre ami "coup d'oeil vers Remus"et parrain "coup d'oeil vers Harry". Je vais donc lire son testament.**

**Moi, Sirius Black, je lègue à mon filleul, Harry Potter la moitié de mon coffre fort, mon second manoir celui des Potter ainsi que mon elfe de maison. **

**Je lègue à mon très cher ami Remus Lupin la deuxième moitié de mon coffre ainsi que ma maison (Square Grimaud).**

**En espèrent qu'ils en fassent de bonnes choses.**

**- Voila ce que Mr Black vous lègue, veuillez signer là et là, bien sur Mr Potter vous prendrez possession de l'ancien manoir de vos parents à votre majorité. Voila maintenant que c'est signé vous pouvez disposer. Merci d'être passé, au revoir.**

**Apres avoir finit sa phrase Mr Andeus se leva et sortit de la pièce, Harry et Remus restèrent assis quelques moments pour reprendre leurs esprit d'une part à cause du testament et d'une autre en raison de l'attitude du notaire. Finalement ils se levèrent et sortir sur le chemin de traverse.**

**Une fois les courses finis, Harry parlaient avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny au chaudron baveur.**

**- Alors ça s'est bien passé ?**

**- Oui, à part que ce type était bizarre c'est a peine si il nous a regardé !**

**- Tu sais c'est peut être normal, pour lui même si Sirius a été innocenté...eh bien il a...**

**Hermione se tut en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Ron pour la faire taire. Depuis son entrevue chez le notaire Harry était plutôt d'humeur maussade, après avoir finis leurs achats la petite bande ainsi que Remus et les parents Weasley étaient allés au chaudron baveur boire un coup avant de repartir au quartier général. Alors que Ron et Hermione recommençaient à se disputer, Harry entendit derrière lui une voix froide et traînante qu'il connaissait bien.**

**- Alors Potter toujours pas mort ?? **

**- Toujours pas Malfoy, par contre pour ton père c'est une autre histoire, que lui disent les détraqueurs dans sa magnifique cellule ?**

**- Attention Potter, tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça, tu n'as plus ton parrain pour mourir à ta place, fais attention.**

**Drago savait pertinemment qu'il avait touché un point sensible pour Harry mais même si celui ci avait envie de le mettre par terre, il ne put le faire car il vit s'approcher discrètement Maugrey Fol-œil derrière son ennemi.**

**- Alors Malfoy, on dirait qu'on cherche les ennuis, voulez vous que je vous transforme une fois de plus dans votre misérable vie en fouine ? Si la réponse est non à votre place je prendrais mes jambes à mon coup !!**

**La réaction de Malfoy ne se fit pas attendre et il disparu dans la rue, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ron était hilare, Harry lui essaya de ne pas penser aux paroles de Drago et commença à discuter joyeusement avec Ginny de quiddich. Bientôt il fut tant de partir pour nos 5 amis. Le soir lorsque tout le monde fut endormit, Harry décida de faire de la mort de Sirius non pas une faiblesse mais sa force. Comme lui avait dit Dumbledore, le pouvoir qui pourrait aider Harry à détruire le seigneur des ténèbres était l'amour. Sur ces paroles, Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, il avait enfin fait totalement le deuil de Sirius.**

**Pendant ce temps une Jeune sorcière se tenait devant le célèbre directeur de Poudlard. Celui ci avait l'air soucieux. La jeune fille devait probablement avoir l'âge d'Harry. Elle était blessée à plusieurs endroits et semblait épuisée.**

**- Comment a t'il put te retrouver j'avais brouillé toute les pistes ! s'exclama le professeur**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a demandé de t'espionner ainsi que Harry Potter.**

**- Je vois, sûrement pour prendre connaissance de la prophétie, Je ne peux pas te...**

**- Si tu me dis que je ne peux pas le trahir, tu te trompe, même sans ton approbation je le ferai ! **

**La jeune fille avait dit ça et s'était relevée vivement mais elle dût se rassoir a cause de la douleur. Dumbledore la dévisagea, elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, elle possédait sa beauté mais ses yeux étaient ceux de son père ainsi que sa détermination.**

**- Très bien, j'accepte mais promet moi de faire attention ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs je suis ton tuteur ne l'oublie pas !**

**- Bien sur, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de mourir ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... et puis je suis bien trop précieuse pour lui.**

**- Demain c'est la rentrée tu prendras le Poudlard express comme tous les autres élèves et tu essaieras d'établir le contact avec Harry, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi. Bien entendu, il vaudrais mieux que tu lui cache la vérité mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne reste pas cachée bien longtemps à cause de tes yeux !!**

**- Pourquoi se n'est pas parce que j'ai les mêmes yeux que lui que tout le monde va le voir...**

**- Non en effet sauf une personne, Ginny Weasley. Evite de te mettre dans une colère noire devant elle et de la regarder ensuite.**

**- Bien...**

**La conversation se termina quelques minutes après, Dumbledore se retrouva seul dans son bureau, il avait un visage soucieux et murmura pour lui même.**

**- Que complotes-tu Tom ?**


	7. poudlard express

**Chapitre n°7 : Poudlard express**

**Les derniers jours avant la rentrée défilèrent trop vite au goût d'Harry. La veille de leur départ le QG était sans dessus-dessous, nos quatre amis fouillaient tous les recoins de la maison pour trouver leurs diverses affaires dispersées au fil des jours. Au bout d'un moment tout le monde dormaient sauf Harry. Celui-ci était allongé et pensait à ce qu'allait lui réserver cette nouvelle année. Le sommeil l'emporta tard dans la nuit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'en bas, Remus, Mr et Mme Weasley, Tonks et Maugrey s'étaient rassemblés et discutaient.**

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui pour une fois, on ne peut pas laisser cette...rester avec Harry à Poudlard ! C'est du suicide !!**

**Alors que Molly finissait sa phrase, tous, entendirent une voix, à travers la porte de la cuisine, qui commençait à s'ouvrir.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous Molly, moi aussi je me demande ce qu'il prépare mais n'oubliez pas, j'en suis responsable elle est comme une fille pour moi, je la connais mieux que quiconque et elle ne lui ressemble pas, elle ne nous trahira pas et ne mènera pas non plus Harry à la mort !**

**Tous en disant ces mots Dumbledore était entré dans la pièce, tout le monde put remarquer que en disant cela ses yeux s'étaient voilés.**

**- Mais...**

**- Molly, Albus a raison, cette petite lui a tout révélé et elle a demandé d'espionner dans les deux sens, il faut que tu accepte qu'elle devienne une amie de Harry, Ron et les autres. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort mais réfléchis ça pourrait être une grande aide et attends de la voir et de lui parler. De toute façon tu sais bien que Harry n'est pas non plus en sécurité sans cette fille, à Poudlard il y a bien d'autre personne qui veulent le tuer !**

**- Très bien, même mon mari est contre moi je...faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas de morts cette année !**

**- Ecoutez Molly je sais bien que vous faites allusion à Sirius mais je pense que, lui, aurait voulu accepter cette fille parmis nous, Et vous le savez. déclara Remus**

**- Alors, dois-je comprendre que les membres les plus importants de l'ordre sont d'accords avec moi? demanda Albus**

**Il y eut un oui général auquel Mme Weasley ne participa pas. A peine un vague "et moi je compte pour quoi?" que personne n'entendit.**

**- Bien, donc permettez-moi de vous présenter Emma.**

**A ces mots Dumbledore rouvrit la porte et laissa entrevoir une jeune fille d'a peu près 16 ans. En la voyant Mme Weasley eut un haut le cœur.**

**- Bonsoir, dit timidement la nouvelle venue.**

**Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise, mais quand on la regardait dans les yeux on voyait de la détermination. Personne ne parla, Emma observa tour à tour les personnes présentent dans cette salle, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Mme Weasley elle se raidit et son regard changea il devint plus dur, plus froid, mais elle se détourna aussitôt, ce fut Remus qui commença à se présenter, quand les présentations furent terminés, Emma et dumbledore s'en allèrent et les membres de l'ordre allèrent se coucher.**

**le lendemain, Mme Weasley était d'une humeur exécrable. Après quelques soucis, comme, Ron faisant tomber sa valise à moitié ouverte, Kretattur fouillant la valise de son jeune maître, Harry essayant de tuer Kreattur... tous furent prêt a prendre le magicobus pour se rendre à la gare. **

**Le trajet dans le magicobus fut l'un des plus difficile, en effet tout les sorciers et sorcières présents avaient reconnus Harry, tous le regardaient avec des yeux apeurés.**

**- A croire que tu vas les pétrifier du regard Harry ! s'exclama Ron**

**- Oui Ron a raison, tu ne crois pas George ?**

**- C'est sur, Harry nous aurais tu encore caché un de tes talents ? **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne ressemble pas encore à un basilic.**

**- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. répliqua Harry qui n'était pas à l'aise.**

**Fred et Georges continuèrent sur leur lancé gênant de plus en plus le pauvre Harry, tandis que Ron essayait de voir le livre qu'Hermione lisait à son grand énervement. Soudain celle-ci explosa.**

**- RONALD WEASLEY !!!! VEUX TU BIEN ARRÊTER DE LIRE MON LIVRE DERRIERE MOI !!!!**

**Tous les passagers du magicobus regardèrent les deux amis, les membres de l'ordre et leurs amis quand à eux avaient tous un sourire en coin.**

**- M'enfin je m'intéresse seulement à tes lectures Hermy, je...**

**- Ecoute Ron je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit, ne m'appelle plus jamais HERMY, C'EST COMPRIS !!!!**

**La dispute continua jusqu'à ce que Fred et Georges interviennent.**

**- Tu sais petits frère, tu devrais lui dire les sentiments que tu as pour elle !**

**- En effet, si tu lui disais enfin que tu l'aimes depuis ta première année, peut être que notre chère Hermione arrêterait de hurler pour assouvir son désir de t'embrasser, qu'elle a depuis siiii longtemps !! je me trompe ? demanda Fred avec un air angélique.**

**- Fred, quelle bonne idée tu as, Ron c'est simple regarde moi bien.**

**George se tourna vers Hermione qui ressemblait plus à une tomate qu'à autre chose. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu se que les jumeaux avaient dis... et hésitait entre les étrangler ou les chnger en crapauds. Ron quand à lui, paraissait terriblement gêné.**

**- Ohhhh, Hermione, je t'en prie, embrasse moi !!!!! Je t'aime depuis une éternité, mon cœur s'enflamme des que je te vois, veux tu partager le restant de ta vie à mes côté ?( belle déclaration). **

**Sur ce Georges se retourna**

**- Tu vois c'est pas si difficile!**

**Fred était écroulé de rire sur son siège ainsi que la plupart des personnes connaissant Ron et Hermione, Les personnes concernées quand à elle, semblaient vouloir devenir très petites et se faire discrets. Du genre petite souris grise qui peut rentrer à tout moment se cacher dans un trou.**

**- GARE KING KROSS !!!! cria Stanley**

**Aussitôt sortit du bus, Harry se retrouva entouré des membre de l'ordre. Le trajet jusqu'à la barrière se passa sans encombres.**

**- Potter avec moi et tout de suite.**

**Après avoir passé la barrière, Harry put enfin se séparer de ses gardes du corps. Devant lui se tenait le train, qui allait enfin le mener à Poudlard. Depuis sa première année, Harry considérait l'école comme sa deuxième maison, il adorait l'ambiance, les secrets du château et aussi le quidditch... ainsi que les cours ( ben voyons ! ).**

**Harry fut tiré de ses penser par Remus.**

**- Promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtises et de t'amuser.**

**- Pour m'amuser, je veux bien mais pour les bêtises j'y peux rien.**

**- Je sais Harry, je sais.**

**Le train siffla, les quelques élèves qui étaient resté dehors rentrèrent.**

**- je dois y aller, à plus tard et prend bien soin de toi Remus !!**

**Sur ce, Harry se précipita dans le train qui démarrait. Remus passa la barrière et rejoint Tonks et les autres mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Harry.**

**- T'étais ou, je t'ais cherché pour prendre un compartiment !**

**- Ou sont Ron et Hermione ?**

**- Réunion des préfets, tu ne t'en souvenais plus ?**

**- J'avais oublié, bon tu viens on va chercher un compartiment vide.**

**Harry et Ginny n'en trouvèrent aucun de libre, enfin au dernier, il s'apperçurent qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille dedans.**

**- Salut on peut rentrer ? demanda Ginny**

**- oui, bien sur.**

**Ginny s'avança, tandis que Harry ferma la porte. **

**Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sourit à la jeune fille, il eut un frisson en la voyant, elle était plutôt mignonne, elle avait le teint pâle, ses yeux étaient noirs aussi noir que la nuit avec une légère teinte de bleu sombre qui les rendaient hypnotisant. Sa taille était fine, la jeune fille semblait être aussi grande que Harry, peut être un petit peu moins.**

**Harry alla s'asseoir sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille, celle-ci parlait à Ginny.**

**- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et lui c'est Harry, Harry Potter.**

**Emma tressaillit en entendant le nom de Harry. Encore une qui me connaît pensa Harry, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'on regarde sa cicatrice, malheureusement c'était ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois qu'on entendait son nom. Pour une fois ce ne fut pas le cas, elle se contenta de le regarder et de lui sourire.**

**Harry lui demanda alors.**

**- Et toi tu t'appelle comment, tu es nouvelle je ne t'avais jamais vu à Poudlard ?**

**- je m'appelle Emma.**


	8. Un trajet mouvementé et sous tension

**Eh oui, c'était la fille du petit voldy enfin, c'est toujours. Merci pour tes reviews emma, celle qui écris commence à faire une mini déprime parce qu'elle a pas de reviews, je lui ai dis que ça allait venir, surtout qu'elle est trop bien sa fic. Enfin bref, hop un new chapter. bonne lecture. :)**

**Chapitre n°8 : Un trajet mouvementé et sous tension.**

**Alors c'est lui pensa Emma. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux pourtant ! Je pourrais même dire qu'il est assez mignon. Oh la la Emma reprends toi, tu n'es pas là pour lui faire les yeux doux...enfin...**

**Harry s'assit en face d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux.**

**Il fait sûrement ça, pour voir ma réaction à cause de son nom. C'est marrant il a l'air surpris, je me demande bien pourquoi, je n'ai fait que lui sourire.**

**- Oh fait Emma, pourquoi es tu venue à Poudlard ?**

**- Euh... **

**invente ma fille invente !!**

**- Ma mère a été appelé pour venir en secoure au ministère, ils ont besoin de nouveaux aurors.**

**Cette réponse sembla convenir à Ginny qui lui sourit et repartit dans ses pensées. Emma en profita pour mieux observer Ginny et Harry.**

**On dirait que Harry ne va pas très bien, ses yeux sont tristes et son visage est fermé quand a Ginny tout a l'air de la ravire mais ce n'est qu'une impression ses yeux aussi ont une pointe de tristesse pensa Emma. **

**Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Emma demanda alors à Ginny.**

**- Et toi tes parents font quoi ? bien qu'elles sache depuis longtemps en quoi consistait le métier du père de celle ci.**

**- Il travaille aussi au ministère, les relations entre les moldus et sorciers tu vois ce que c'est ?**

**- Oui, je crois **

**- Ta mère se plait dans le quartier des aurors en angleterre ?**

**- Oui même si elle a un peu de mal a suivre le rythme des petites interventions quotidienne dus aux mangemorts.**

**- Peut être que si cet abruti de Fudge avait réagit plus tôt, ta mère n'aurait peut pas eut à venir ici ! et ça aurait évité quelques morts ! dit durement Harry**

**- Tu sais les gens préfèrent ignoré le danger quand ils ont peur, en tout cas la plupart.**

**- je suppose que tu pense aussi que le ministre ne doit pas écouter ce qu'on lui dit si ça met en péril son mandat !**

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça !**

**- Non en effet tu as simplement dit que Fudge n'était pas a incriminer sur le retour en puissance de Voldemort et des ses mangemorts !**

**Il ose prononcer son nom, après ce qu'il lui a fait subir, il est plus courageux que je ne le pensait.**

**- Arrête d'interpréter mes paroles, merci d'avance. Surtout si tu les interpréte mal.**

**Un lourd silence s'empara des trois élèves. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.**

**- Salut tout le monde, je peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Oh bien sur Neville, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.**

**- Merci, alors comment c'est passé vos...**

**Neville s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit sur la banquette une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui paraissait avoir 16 ans.**

**- Neville je te présente Emma, Emma, Neville.**

**- Salut**

**- Salut, alors les vacances c'était comment.**

**- ça aurait put être pire. répondit Ginny**

**- Et toi Harry ?**

**- Ben tu sais, les Dursley ont été un peu plus gentil mais bon, sans plus et toi ? ta grand mère ne t'as pas passé de savon à cause du ministère ?**

**- Non au contraire elle a été plutôt contente de moi, même si elle était triste pour...**

**- Je vois, c'est gentil de sa part. Coupa Harry qui sur ces paroles regarda à travers la vitre le paysage d'un air sombre.**

**Neville regarda Ginny d'un air confus celle ci lui sourit. Ils commencèrent tous deux une conversation sur les nouveaux cours et autres. Emma quand à elle examina encore une fois Harry.**

**Il est encore plus sombre depuis la conversation avec Neville, il a l'air préoccupé, Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. **

**Harry sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux.**

**Ses yeux sont si verts si triste est mystérieux à la fois...Emma réveille toi !! TOUT DE SUITE !! Emma se donna une claque mentalement, comment pouvait il lui faire autant d'effet avec un simple regard ! elle qui était la reine des pro, et elle avait de qui tenir, pour retenir ses sentiments, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le faire avec le jeune homme. **

**Cette jeune fille est étrange se dit Harry après avoir détourné les yeux de ceux d' Emma, on dirait que ... Non Harry tu ne vas pas commencer à penser à lui et ses manigances, je deviens parano, Voldemor ne se cache pas derrière tous les nouveaux visages qui me côtoies !**

**Ron et Hermione arrivèrent enfin, Ginny fit une fois de plus les présentation entre Emma et ses amis. Le compartiment devint plus joyeux, Harry se détendit un peu en voyant ses meilleurs amis et participa aux conversations qui partaient du quidditch, au cours et pour revenir d'une façon plus général à poudlard. Emma apprenait énormément de chose à propos du château grâce à Hermione. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à volée et tous virent un jeune homme blond entouré de deux gorilles s'avancer.**

**une voix traînante se fit entendre.**

**- Alors Potter, toujours entouré de ton fan club .**

**- Et toi Malfoy toujours accompagné de tes deux singes ?**

**- Ne fais pas le malin St Potter tes gardes du corps ne sont pas là pour t'aider cette fois. Et maintenant tu n'as plus du tout de famille pour se sacrifier à ta place.**

**A ces paroles Harry se leva mais il fut devancé par Emma.**

**- tu devrais te ratatiner un peu plus Drago, si j'étais toi, n'oublies pas que entre tous ici, ton père est le seul à être à Askaban. lança froidement Emma**

**Harry la regarda avec surprise d'ailleurs il ne fut pas le seul.**

**Sur le visage de Malfoy ont put y voir de la surprise mêlée à de l'incompréhension.**

**- Qu'est ce que... tu es ici ...je ne comprends...**

**Emma se leva et le regarda dans les yeux en s'approchant de lui et lança d'une voix cinglante.**

**- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Drago, tu n'es qu'un abruti, d'ailleurs ça doit être de famille, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici ainsi que tes deux chimpanzés !**

**- tu crois quoi que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelle Je...**

**Emma le coupa net.**

**- Je ne pense pas que tu soit en position de discuter, alors fais ce que je te dis tout de suite, sinon tu risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes ! Tu sais de quoi je veux parler non?**

**Le visage du jeune blond pâlit, il se retourna et lança à Potter.**

**- Fais attention à toi Potter...**

**Aussitôt après, il disparut de la vue de tout le monde, Crabble et Goyle avec. Tous regardèrent Emma.**

**- Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté. **

**Surtout jeune fille ne regarde pas Ginny et reste impassible sinon t'es cuite.**

**- je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour me défendre... mais merci quand même.**

**- Pas de quoi.**

**- Je voudrais pas vous stresser mais le train s'arrête et on n'est pas encore habillé ! lança Hermione**

**Tout le monde se mit à fouiller dans sa valise. Après quelques minutes le train ralentit et nos amis descendirent de celui- ci et se dirigèrent vers les diligences.**

**- Des sombrals qui poussent les diligences ! je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant.**

**- tu les vois ! s'exclama Harry**

**- Oui, tu ne les vois pas toi ?**

**- Malheureusement si répondit il sombrement.**

**- Qui à part nous les voit ?**

**- Neville, Luna une fille que tu n'as pas encore vu et je crois que c'est tout. Les autres n'ont pas vu quelqu'un mourir, enfin pas encore.**

**- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?**

**- tu sais les personnes qui me fréquentent sont généralement en danger de mort, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi. Alors... je dis ça parce que c'est un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore vu un de leurs amis mourir alors qu'il ont souvent frôlé leur propre mort.**

**- je vois.**

**Comme il me l'avait dit, son point faible sont ses amis. Il a l'air inquiet pour eux. Son visage est grave, ce qu'il vient de me dire doit sûrement lui remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.**

**- LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI !!!**

**- Oh zuut, Emma en tant que préfète en chef je dois te prévenir... enfin je devais. Tu dois partir avec Hagrid, il est là bas. **

**Dit Hermione en pointant du doigt une grande ombre.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est énorme et grand mais doux comme un agneau.**

**- RON !!!!!**

**- quoi ????? Je parlais du Kraken.**

**Emma remercia Hermione qui se disputait avec Ron et partit vers Hagrid. Elle arriva devant celui-ci. Il pâlit en la voyant.**

**- Ah...c'est toi la nouvelle qui doit entrer en sixième année ?**

**- Oui**

**- Bien...bien, alors monte dans une des barques...de préférence avec moi.**

**Je vois, encore un qui se base sur mon soit disant père.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de couler une barque avec des élèves.**

**Répondit ironiquement Emma. Hagrid ne répondit rien mais sembla mal à l'aise. Il lui jetait des regards brefs mais des qu'il croisait ses Yeux se retournait.**

**Je me demande bien pourquoi il a si peur de moi, il faudra que j'en parle à Dumbledore. Le trajet se passa plutôt bien, enfin le château apparut. Emma s'attendait à tout, mais la beauté du spectacle lui coupa le souffle, elle regarda le château avec des yeux émerveillés et oublia un instant ses nombreux problèmes. Hagrid attendit que tous les élèves soient sur la terre ferme et les fit entrer dans le château.**

**(Du côté de Harry etc..)**

**- Vous en pensez quoi de Emma ?**

**- je sais pas trop, elle est gentille, mais assez mystérieuse. Et toi Harry tu en pense quoi ?...Haryyyyy**

**- Laisse tomber Hermy..one, notre cher ami est tombé sous le charme de la nouvelle.**

**Harry en effet depuis le début du trajet en diligence était plutôt distant, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la conversation entre Emma et lui sur les Sombrals.**

**- Euh tu disais Hermione. Demanda Harry qui sortit de sa torpeur.**

**- Non rien laisse tomber, de toute façon on est arrivé !**

**La diligence s'arrêta, Harry descendit et éprouva une certaine joie à se retrouver devant Poudlard l'endroit ou il se sentait en sécurité et ou à ses parents et amis avaient passaient eux aussi leur scolarité. Nos amis montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans le couloir menant à la grande salle.**


	9. La répartition

**Chapitre n° 9 : La répartition.**

**Hagrid frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Les élèves entrèrent dans le château. Tous virent, une sorcière âgée aux cheveux tirés en chignon et au visage sévère.**

**Tiens, ce doit être le professeur Mc Gonagall, pensa Emma, Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air commode !**

**- Je vous amène les premières années, professeur.**

**- Merci, vous pouvez y aller maintenant Hagrid.**

- **Bien ….**

**Sur ce, Hagrid lança un dernier regard à Emma et disparut dans le parc. Le professeur Mc Gonagall mena les nouveaux venus dans une salle, puis les laissa seul. Aussitôt les élèves commencèrent à discuter. Beaucoup étaient inquiets , Emma, elle, regardait ce qui l'entourait d'un air absent.**

**- Tu crois que ça va faire mal ? demanda une jeune fille**

**- Mais non, mon grand frère m'a dit qu'il fallait seulement répondre à des questions !**

**- Tu n'y est pas du tout il faut simplement…**

**Le garçon qui avait commencé sa phrase fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur de métamorphose.**

**- Je vous prie de vous taire. Bienvenu à Poudlard. Le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais avant vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons qui sont, Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille, vous y dormirez et vous y passerez votre temps libre. Toutefois, tachez de bien vous y conduire. a affiché le réglement de l'école dans son bureau. Je vous conseille d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.**

**Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, de grands sorciers y sont allés, des bons, comme des mauvais. A ce moment le professeur regarda Emma. Mais ce n'est pas la maison qui fait le sorcier…..**

**A chaque fois que vous enfreindrez un règlement, votre maison perdra des points, si, au contraire vous fournissez des efforts elle en gagnera. A la fin de l'année la maison en ayant le plus aura l'honneur de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.**

**La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, alors je vous demanderai de vérifier votre tenu. Je viendrais vous chercher.**

**Alors qu'elle allait partir le professeur se retourna.**

**- Miss Turner, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.**

**(du côté de Harry)**

**Nos amis montèrent les marches menant à la grande salle.**

**- Harry on va s'asseoir là bas, tu viens ?**

**- Oui j'arrive.**

**- Vous croyez que Emma va aller à Griffondor ?**

**demanda Hermione**

**- J'espère ! répondit Ginny**

**- Oh fait, Hermione depuis quand es tu préfète en chef ?**

**- Depuis…le début de l'année, pourquoi ???**

**- Attends je reformule la question de mon idiot de frère !, quand a tu su que tu était préfète en chef ?**

**- Depuis les vacances, j'ai oublié de vous le dire**

**- Félicitation Hermione !!**

**- Merci Harry, je…**

**- Tu avais oublié mon œil, tu voulais pas….. aïe, t'es folle ginny !**

**- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait, Ron ?. répondit innocemment Ginny qui venait de donner un coup de pied à son frère en dessous de la table.**

**Félicitation Hermione, ça fait que tu vas dormir dans les appartements privés réservé aux préfets en chef !**

**- Oui c'est super, je t'inviterais.**

**- Pas de problème, mais qui est le second préfet en chef ?demanda Harry.**

**Hermione fut soudain très intéressé par ses chaussures, Harry quand à lui attendit sa réponse.**

**- Dragomalfoy marmonna Hermione dans ses dents.**

**- Répète je n'ai pas compris.**

**- Drago Malfoy**

**- QUOI , CETTE SALE FOUINE EST PREFET EN CHEF !!!! cria Ron.**

**La grande salle devint silencieuse, tous les regards étaient posés sur Ron qui devint rouge comme une tomate. Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy, celui ci n'avait pas l'air content mais ne fit aucun commentaires contrairement à son habitude. Harry essaya de changer de sujet.**

- **Alors Ginny, prête pour passer tes buses ?**

- **Ne m'en parle pas, Hermione n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler pendant toute les vacances, et ça risque de continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**

**Harry sourit ainsi qu'Hermione.**

- **C'est pas pour dire mais j'ai faim il……**

- **Tu as toujours faim !!! crièrent Ginny, Hermione et Harry à l'unisson**

- **Oh c'est bon.. du calme !! Restez zen.**

**Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le professeur Mc Gonagal et les nouveaux. Tous, avaient l'air terrifié, cette scène rappela à Harry sa propre répartition. Le professeur de métamorphose posa le choipeau magique sur un tabouret, se recula et attendit.**

**Soudain il se mit à chanter.**

**Lors des temps anciens,**

**Lorsque j' étais jeune et fringant,**

**Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers.**

**Le hardi Griffondor, la sage Poufsouffle,**

**Le loyal Serdaigle et enfin le rusé serpentard.**

**Nos quatre amis, malheureusement**

**Avaient des avis différents**

**Et en firent le blason, de leur propre maison,**

**Le hardi Griffondor ne voulait que les enfants du courage**

**La sage Poufsouffle, aimait les enfants acharnés,**

**La passion de Serdaigle se portait vers l'intelligence**

**Quand à Serpentard, seul les rusée pouvaient y entrer.**

**Les années ont passé, l'amitié s'en est allé**

**Les quatre amis devinrent ennemis.**

**Pour garder leur école**

**Ils me délogèrent de leur tête,**

**Et l'école fut, à jamais divisé.**

**Mais maintenant est venu l'heure**

**De mettre de côté votre rancœur,**

**Car, c'est aujourd'hui**

**Que commence la vraie répartition.**

**J'ai pour rôle de vous séparer,**

**Mais je ne fait que penser,**

**Que si vous ne réagissiez,**

**Notre beau Poudlard disparaîtra.**

**N'oubliez pas, l'histoire de mes ancêtres !**

**Dehors, la mort est là**

**Combattez là.**

**Je vous avertis, restez unis.**

**Car sinon, il sera trop tard,**

**Voici la fin de mon histoire.**

**Un lourd silence pesa dans la grande salle, le discours du choipeau avait choqué la majorité des élèves, ainsi que les professeurs.**

- **Sa chanson est encore pire que l'année dernière ! murmura Hermione.**

- **Oui tu as raison. Répondit Ginny.**

**Harry, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'arrêté pas de se dire qu'il fallait parler à ses amis de la prophéties, la chanson du choipeau ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se reprit et commença à appeler les nouveaux.**

- **Matthew Arrston**

- **SERDAIGLE .**

**Il y eu des applaudissements.**

- **Qu'elle se dépêche !!! J'ai vraiment trop faim.**

- **Ron, arrête de ne penser qu'à ton estomac !!**

- **Mais Hermy….**

- **Mia Trust**

- **SERPENTARD**

- **Aléa Vanweeld**

- **GRIFFONDOR**

**La table concerné applaudit.**

- **Elle n'a pas appelé Emma !!**

- **Dumbledore la présentera sûrement à la fin !**

**Déclara Hermione sur un ton d'évidence, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Ron au ciel. La répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva.**

- **Avant que vous ne commenciez à manger, j'ai deux déclarations à vous faire, ou plutôt trois. Tout d'abord, je vais vous demander d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui rentrera directement en sixième année, Emma Turner.**

**Emma rentra dans la salle et s'installa sur le tabouret et attendit le verdict du choipeau. Entre temps elle rencontra le regard de Drago qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et qui était aussi très en colère.**

**Il faudra que je lui explique, si je ne veux pas avoir une scène. Pensa Emma**

**Le choipeau sur la tête Emma attendit.**

- **Oh, une Jedusor, ton père était un grand sorcier, même… enfin on est là pour toi. Mmmm je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage…………..bien, bien, j'hésite tout comme ton père entre Serpentard et Griffondor…. Non je crois que ça sera GRIFFONDOR.**

**Harry et les autres applaudirent à cette annonce, Dumbledore, lui se détendit. Par contre, Drago regarda Emma d'un air dégoûté et en colère. Quand à celle ci elle n'aimait pas être le centre de toute les attentions et se précipita à côté de Harry.**

**Dumbledore se leva, les élèves se turent.**

**- Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence, une année, ou, j'espère nos professeur réussiront à vous apprendre les choses qui font notre monde. Bien sur cette nouvelle année ne sera pas aussi calmes que les précédentes depuis 15 ans, si on peut dire qu'elles l'on été. Vous le savez tous, Voldemort est revenu…..**

**Tous les élèves ainsi que certains professeurs frissonnèrent, mais Dumbledore reprit comme si il ne s'était rien passé.**

**- Voici donc la deuxième déclaration, tant attendu, en raison de la présence de mangemorts et autres personnes dangereuses pour les élèves de cette école, les professeur et moi avons décidé d'annuler les visite à Près au Lard cette année……**

**Dumbledore s'interrompit et attendit que les protestations des jeunes sorciers cessèrent.**

**- Bien entendu pour nous pardonner, nous avons aussi décidé d'organiser des bals, trois, plus exactement. Vous aurez plus de détails à la reprise des cours par vos professeurs. Je vais devoir encore vous prendre quelques minutes pour vous annoncer que nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. **

**Voici, le professeur Remus Lupin, que vous connaissez déjà pour les anciens !!**

**Remus fut accueillit par de nombreux applaudissements.**

**Et le second professeur, Sirius Black !!!!**

**Sirius entra sous l'œil ahuris des élèves. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fallu que Ron le sorte de sa torpeur pour qu'il commence à manger. Il regarda à la tables des professeur comme pour se persuader que c'était bien la réalité. Au début de l'entrée de Sirius la salle était silencieuse puis les conversations reprirent quand le directeur annonça que le dîner était servi.**

**Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de parler de Remus et Sirius. Harry quand a lui se taisait, écoutait et pensait a ce qu'allait lui réserver cette année. Puis, Ron amorça le sujet le plus important à se yeux, Le quidditch. Harry parla enfin et la soirée se passa sans soucis, même Emma paraissait à l'aise avec Ginny et Hermione.**

**(Table des professeurs)**

**Sirius et Remus étaient tous deux au côté de Dumbledore. **

**- Albus, tu crois vraiment que…….**

**- Remus, je croyais qu'on été d'accord, elle ne fera rien contre lui.**

**- Je sais, mais je suis inquiet, moins que Molly mais…**

**- Lunard lâche un peu, moi aussi je suis inquiet mais regarde Harry et regarde là. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va essayé de le tuer dans la salle commune ?**

**- Non bien sur mais…..**

**- Mumus arrête, de toute façon pour l'instant on l'a à l'œil et on va dire qu'elle paraît inoffensive là, tu trouve pas ?**

**Remus et lui ainsi que Dumbledore regardèrent la table des Griffondor, Emma discutait joyeusement avec Harry et rigolait aux éclats, la bonne humeur était de parti ce soir au sein du petit groupe d'amis.**

**- Tu as raison, mais parfois les apparences sont trompeuses.**

**- Essayons de lui faire confiance et je doute que Harry se laissera faire si il y a le moindre problème, et Emma ne peut pas me mentir, en même temps je crois que Harry ne tardera pas à découvrir le vrai nom d'Emma et ce qu'elle fait pour le compte de l'ordre, si ce n'est pas Mlle Granger qui le découvre avant ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas non plus. Ou bien la petite Weasley. Alors, laissons faire les choses et observons.**

**Déclara le directeur.**

**- Bien. Dit Remus**

**- Je sais pas pour toi Lunard mais je suis heureux de revoir Poudlard et ce « cher » Servilo !!!!**

**- Sirius n'oublit pas que tu es professeur et que lui aussi alors…..**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr le directeur je serais sage comme une image, dans la mesure du possible, bien sur …...**

**Dumbledore sourit et parla avec le professeur de métamorphose, quand à Nos deux maraudeurs il parlèrent de leurs années d'étude dans cette école.**

**Le repas se termina et le directeur se leva.**

**- Vous avez tous bien mangé, mais maintenant il est temps pour vous d'aller se coucher pour être en forme demain. Bonne nuit à tous.**

**Hermione se dirigea vers les nouveaux pour les mener au dortoir. Quand aux autres ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.**

**En voyant Remus et Sirius ensemble devant le regard dégoûté du professeur de potions et Harry plaisantant avec Emma, Dumbledore se dit que cette nouvelle année serait remplie de surprises. De bonnes surprises, comme des mauvaises.**


	10. De drôle de connaissances

**Chapitre n°10 :**

**(POV, Harry/Emma)**

**Harry et Emma étaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, se retourna d'un air embêté il commença à parler**

**- bien…tu es arrivé, excuse moi Emma, mais je peux pas rester, je dois ….**

**-aller retrouver Sirius. Répondit Emma en l'interrompant, celle ci avait un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Harry la regarda étonné.**

**c'est logique, il est censé être mort, vas y vite. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, c'est déjà bien que tu m'ai accompagné jusqu'ici !!**

**Harry ne se fit pas prier, alors qu'il allait tourner au bout du couloir, Emma le rappela.**

**-c'est pas que je veux te retenir.. mais ….pour rentrer il me faudrait quand même le mot de passe !!!**

**-c'est vrai excuse moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs !**

**-Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, je serais donc magnanime…pour cette fois en tout cas ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

**Harry rit en entendant sa réplique.**

**-Je vois, j'essaierais de m'en souvenir, le mot de passe est, noblesse...ce qui correspond parfaitement à ta réplique.**

**-Merci mon cher, fais attention à Rusard !**

**Harry hocha la tête et partit en courant, Emma se retourna vers le tableau.**

**le mot de passe**

**Noblesse**

**bien…je ne vous ai pas déjà vu quelque part ? quelqu'un de la famille peut être.**

**La jeune fille répliqua froidement.**

**-non, pourriez vous ouvrire ?**

**-Mais bien sur. **

**Le portrait s'ouvrit, Emma entra dans la salle commune, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.**

**« c'est superbe, quelle chaleur….c'est bien plus différent que… » Elle fut interrompu par un cri perçant provenant de la cage d'escalier.**

**EMMA !**

**Une tête rousse apparut devant ses yeux.**

**oh, je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione m'avait dit que je devais te mener à a salle commune !! déclara la jeune fille**

**ce n'est…Mais elle ne put finir ça phrase car Ginny recommençait à parler.**

**C'est cet idiot de ..enfin peu importe comment as tu trouvé le chemin ?**

**Harry m'a aidé, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, par contre tu sais ou est ma chambre je suis extenuée. **

**Bien sur, suis moi, puisque Hermione dort dans des appartement réservés aux préfets en chef, tu vas venir dans mon dortoir.**

**Super ! **

**« cette fille est vraiment chouette, je sens que je vais beaucoup l'aimer » pensa Emma, alors que la petite Weasley la conduisait tout en parlant à leur dortoir.**

**(POV Harry)**

**Harry s'arrêta, essoufflé, dans un couloir. Apres un moment, il sortit sa baguette et murmura.**

**Accio carte des maraudeurs et cape d' invisibilité.**

**Après un moment d'attente les deux objets apparurent à ses côté. Il mit tout de suite la cape pour ne pas se faire repérer, il prit la carte. **

**-je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

**Un plan apparut, plusieurs points portant des noms se déplaçait. **

**ou es tu ? voilà !!dit il d'une voix pressée.**

**Apres avoir rangé sa carte dans sa poche, le jeune se précipita vers le bureau de défense contre les forces du mal. La porte était entrouverte, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, et entendit la voix de son parrain.**

**Il entendit un voix grave.**

**- Je t'attendais, tu en a mis du temps !**

**Harry se retourna et vit Sirius assis sur un table le regardant avec un sourire.**

**« Calme toi, ne montre surtout pas ta colère, reprends toi mon vieux ! »**

**- j'ai été retenu. Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.**

**Son visage était impassible ne montrant aucunes traces de ce qu'il ressentait. **

**« Il a bien changé depuis la dernière fois, il a..murit. Moi qui m'attendait à une crise de colère ! Remus n'a pas mentit, il maîtrise parfaitement ses émotions. »**

**N'y tenant plus, Harry se précipita sur son parrain. Puis, le repoussa.**

**ne me refais plus jamais ça !! sinon c'est moi qui te tue ! cria le jeune homme**

**-bien, je vais essayer alors!! répondit Sirius, avec une moue désolée.**

**Il éclatèrent de rire à voir leur tête. **

**-plus sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le jeune sorcier, le visage grave. Tu m'as fais une peur bleue!!**

**-installe toi, ça risque d'être assez long.**

**Harry se mit à côté de Sirius, et écouta attentivement, le visage impassible, les yeux remplient d'étoiles.**

**(POV Hermione et Drago)**

**Hermione se dirigea vers le tableau que lui avait indiqué le professeur de métamorphose. Son visage était sombre, l'idée de voir le serpentard l'angoissait déjà. Elle se mit devant le tableau, c'était le portrait d'un peintre célèbre dans la communauté des sorciers. Elle prononça d'une voix morne le mot de passe.**

**- Unité.**

**- bienvenu, bonne soirée. Répondit joyeusement l'artiste.**

**La jeune fille entra dans la salle, elle découvrit un énorme salon, un feu répandait une douce atmosphère, un canapé était en face de la cheminée. La pièce était joliment meublé, tout dans un ton bleu sombre et prune contrasté avec les meubles en acajou, le tout donné une sensation accueillante et confortable. une fenêtre avec un balcon donnait vue sur le lac, le soleil devait éclairer la pièce des son levé. L'humeur d'Hermione changea aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers une des portes au fond de la salle, elle l'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva face à la personne qu'elle voulait le plus éviter.**

**- Vous pourriez pas frapper avant …GRANGER !!! qu'est ce que tu fous là ? s'écria le serpentard**

**- je me suis trompé Malfoy pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états !**

**- c'est ça, avoue que tu es venu pour observer mon corps d'athlète !**

**En effet, Drago était torse nu, laissant apparaître ses abdos bien dessinés. Celui ci avait son habituel sourire en coin.**

**Hermione soupira excédée par la prétention du serpentard et lui répondit ironiquement.**

**- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais observer ici, les animaux, et à plus fortes raison les fouines, ne m'intéressent pas !! bonne soirée !**

**Avant que son colocataire ne lui réponde, elle ferma la porte et parti vers l'autre porte. Elle regarda à peine le décor, s'affala sur son lit en pensant que Drago se vengerait des le lendemain, et s'endormit aussitôt.**

**Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme ruminait dans la chambre à côté.**

**« Mais pour qui elle se prend cette petite sang de ……, je me vengerais, elle va souffrir. »**

**Sa colère passée, il se mit au lit, mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. En plus de ses plans de vengeance, il pensait à une jeune fille qui était à quelques couloirs et qui elle non plus ne dormait pas.**

**« Que fais tu là Emma ? »**

**Apres s'être retourné dans tous les sens, Malfoy s'endormit profondément.**

**(POV Emma)**

**Emma n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle décida d'allé s'asseoir dans la salle commune. Elle se mit dans un fauteuil face au feu. Les yeux rivés sur les flammes ses pensée se penchèrent sur la raison de sa venue.**

**Flash back.**

**La nuit était noire, un cri strident déchira le silence. Une lueur verte apparut à la fenêtre d'une maison située en pleine campagne.**

**Un jeune fille les yeux rivés vers le corps qui venait de tomber au sol, murmura..**

**- Comment …avez vous fait….pour… **

**Elle ne put finir sa phrase, un sortilège la frappa à la poitrine, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le coup de la douleur, la mâchoire crispée, elle faisait tout pour n'émettre aucuns sons. Son visage blancs comme la neige était couvert de blessures, ses vêtement pendaient à certains endroits laissant apparaître des ecchymoses. Le sortilège cessa, au prix de nombreux efforts elle se releva pour faire face à son bourreau, une lueur de détermination, de colère passa comme un éclair dans son regard.**

**- Que voulez vous ? demanda t'elle la respiration sifflante.**

**Une voix pointue, machiavélique se fit entendre.**

**- Enfin tu pose les bonnes questions ! Ce que je veux…c'est très simple, je veux que tu fasse partie de mes disciples, et que tu aille espionner ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.**

**Les traits de la sorcière se durcirent.**

**- si je refuse ?**

**Un éclat de rire se fit entendre des qu'elle eu finit de parler.**

**- si tu refuse, tu mourra……toi…. et les êtres qui te sont chères !**

**Les personnes attroupées auprès d'elle ricanèrent. La jeune fille semblait réfléchir, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre de sa mère, sur sa bonne qui était aux mains d'un mangemort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse mais aucun sons n'en sortit. Finalement elle réussit à répondre.**

**- j'accepte…….**

**- bien, tu es raisonnable, et maintenant regarde bien ! s'exclama le maître des ténèbres.**

**Il dirigea sa baguette vers la femme prisonnière, et lança le sortilège de mort.**

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**Emma se releva en sueur, Harry était penché au dessus d'elle, il semblait inquiet.**

**- ça va ?**

**- Oui, tout va très bien, un cauchemar c'est tout. Je devrais allé me coucher. A demain Harry.**

**Répondit difficilement la jeune sorcière**

**Harry la regarda s'éloigner, se demandant le sujet de ce cauchemar, puis il monta lui aussi se coucher, en se disant qu'il éclaircirait ce mystère plus tard.**

**Le lendemain matin, Ginny et Emma attendirent Harry et Ron dans la salle commune.**

**- vous êtes en retard les gars ! s'exclama la jeune Weasley, en voyant son frère arriver, suivit de près par Harry.**

**- vraiment navré petite sœur, mais vois tu, mon meilleur ami n'a pas réussit à se réveiller tous seul, j'ai dut employer les manières fortes !!! répondit joyeusement Ron.**

**Harry, la mine renfrogné, regarda son ami d'un oeil noir.**

**- qu'est que tu as fait ? demanda Emma**

**Ron eut un fou rire, Harry dut répondre à sa place.**

**- Il m'a fait leviter pendant que je dormais, m'a lancé un sceau d'eau en pleine tête et m'a laissé tomber. Et aprés il a menacer d'appeler Hermione si j'allais pas plus vite.**

**A la vue de la tête du survivant, les filles rejoignirent Ron dans son fou rire, ce qui énerva Harry.**

**- quand vous aurez finis, dites le !!!( susceptible notre Harry !!)**

**Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous dans la grande salle, Hermione leur fit de grands signes, ils allèrent la rejoindre. Le déjeuner sa passait dans la bonne humeur, Hermione donna les emplois du temps.**

**- beurk ! s'exclama Ron double cours des potions avec les serpentards le lundi matin et le vendredi après midi, les profs veulent notre mort !**

**Emma, le regarda étonnée. Harry lui expliqua que le professeur Rogue pénalisait les élèves, et que les serpentards détestaient les griffondors qui le leurs rendaient bien.**

**- oh fait Hermy, comment s'est passé ta première soirée avec notre cher Malfoy ? demanda Ron.**

**- euh…..je ne l'ai pas croisé, il devait dormir quand je suis arrivée.**

**« Elle ment et mal ! »pensa Emma en voyant le regard fuyant d'Hermione envers son ami. Voyant elle aussi son malaise, Ginny demanda comment était l'appartement.**

**- ça va mieux Emma ? murmura Harry pour que seule l'intéressé l'entende.**

**- oui, bien je te l'ai dit c'était juste un cauchemar, mais toi ça c'est bien passé avec ton parrain ?**

**- oui…..mais tu sais.. ;si tu as un problème dis le moi !**

**- pas de problème ! déclara la jeune fille.**

**« si il savait il ne me proposerait pas son aide ! Drago part, je ferais mieux d'aller le voir. »**

**- Bon excusez moi, mais je dois y …..**

**Emma fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier, un volatile noir comme la nuit fondit sur elle, laissa tomber sa lettre et partit sans demander son reste. Perplexe la jeune fille et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage s'assombrit et pâlit. Ce qui n'échappa au survivant qui se promit d'en parler avec ses amis.**

**- désolé, mais je dois vraiment vous laisser ! déclara précipitamment Emma.**

**Harry allait la suivre, lorsque Ron et Hermione se mirent à se disputer, et lui demandèrent son avis.**

**Emma partait en direction du lac ou était Drago. Celui ci se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Elle lui sourit, mais le visage du serpentard resta de marbre. **

**- salut Drago, content de me voir ?**

**- pas vraiment, étant donné que si tu es ici c'est qu'il t'a retrouvé ! répliqua froidement le jeune homme.**

**En entendant ça, Emma le regarda étonné.**

**- je vois, écoute….**

**- tu es devenue mangemort ?**

**- ……non…enfin…**

**Le visage de Malfoy junior se radoucit en voyant son amie aussi mal. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille.**

**- il reste 15 min avant que les cours commencent, alors explique moi…je suis content de te revoir ……mon petit bouchon. En disant cela, il esquiva le coup de son amie.**

**Ils s'assirent tous deux dans l'herbe, Emma commença son histoire sous l'œil inquiet de son meilleur ami.**

**Ginny se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour son premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques, lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy serrer dans ses bras sa nouvelle amie. Elle s'arrêta, et vit les deux jeunes gens se séparer pour aller en cours.**

**« Qu'est ce que Emma faisait dans les bras de Malfoy, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait personne, cette fille n'est pas claire, il faut que je tire ça au clair dès ce soir ! »**

**(POV Harry, Ron……)**

**Harry et ses amis discutaient tranquillement quand le groupe de Serpentard arriva.**

**- mais qui voilà, ne serait ce pas mon pote Potty ? lança Malfoy de sa voix traînante.**

**- oh tiens, une fouine qui parle, c'est pas commun dit donc ! répliqua le survivant .**

**Les deux jeunes hommes furent interrompus par l'arrivée bruyante d'Emma, qui venait de foncer sur Parkinson.**

**- oups, désolé je n'ai pas sut m'arrêter à temps ! s'excusa la griffondor en se relevant.**

**- dégage petite…**

**- Pansy, ta gueule. L'interrompit Drago.**

**- Oui mon dragouchinet en sucre rose.**

**Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que tous les gryffondor éclataient de rire en entendant le surnom. Emma se mit à côté d'Hermione, regarda Pansy s'accrocher au bras de son ami.**

**- attention Malfoy, il paraît que les bouledogues sont féroces, ils peuvent t'arracher le bas d'un coup de mâchoire !**

**Parkinson la regarda d'un œil noir, elle allait répliquer lorsque la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à grande volée.**

**- ENTREZ ET SANS UN MOT, SINON UN MOIS DE RETENU !!!**

**Menaça, le professeur Rogue.**

**- et c'est partit pour une année de calvaire ! souffla Harry.**

**- POTTER VOUS VIENDREZ DANS ME VOIR A MON BUREAU A LA FIN DU COURS !!!!**

**- bien professeur Rogue. Répondit le concerné en s'asseyant à sa table.**

**- ouvrez vos manuel à la page 148.**


End file.
